Evaporating Star
by Nakiauro
Summary: Lucy discovers a star,She just wanted to help her but her and Kouta didnt expect to fall in love and become rivials?Bad summaryplease read. Lucy/Kouta/Mew Mew/Kouta Lucy/Mew


****

Evaporating Star

Disclaimer:I do not own Elfin Lead just the plot and mew and any other characters I choose to add.

A/N:Lucy is 26 Kouta is 27 Im not sure on a pairing yet Lucy/Mew Lucy/Kouta Lucy/Kouta it will be determind soon hopefully,but please enojy.

****

Chapter One:Her

Cleaning off the blood from her knife Lucy laughed. Did that wanna be really believe he could touch her?

( Just who does he think he is? He really though he could tou-)

__

*thump*

Lucy turned around taking her fighting stance. When she looked down she saw an unusally beautiful tan silk like platinum blonde hair with raven tippings that went past her lower back.,a face that made even the angels envious, and a body to die for.

(Shes beautiful, so breathe taking.I wh-wait!What am I thinking? Im perfectly happy with Kouta...finally.)

As Lucy turned to leave the girls eyes fluttered up the girl looked around then looked up at scrunched up her what was this girl!Laying down the hair coverd her ears and tail.

"What's your name?"

The tanned goddess only stared at Lucy.

"...mew?"

Lucy slowly losing her patience asked again.

"What is your name?"

The girl seemed to understand Lucy this time.

"Mew!"

Lucy lowered her knife, tucking it back in the strap wrapped around her inner thigh.

"Well Mew,its late you should go home."

Lucy turned to walk away,she felt a tug on her shirt looking over her shoulder she saw the sadness in Mews eyes.

"m-mew..."

"your an orphan aren't you?"

"...mew..." Mew said with a nod..

Lucy wasnt suprised though in her country orphans were common. Ecspecially after the Experiment failed.

Lucy sighed bowing her head,Kouta wasn't gonna like this she knew he had been looking forward to a night alone especially after what he how could she just leave her here?And there was no way that Lucy was gonna leave her for some creep to find her making her his next victuim and ending up on the morning news.

"Fine come with me..." Lucy said beginning to walk away.

Mew followed behind Lucy happily.

(What has this girl done to me,was it her beauty or those eyes so pure yet hiding something that sends shivers up my spine.)

Lucy was snapped out of thought when she felt something warm wrap around looked down meeting Mew's gaze.

"Mew?"

Lucy looked away quickly feeling her cheeks heat up.

(Damn it, whats with this girl?)

Lucy soon stopped in front of her two bed room apartment unlocking the door she walked in and went straight to her expected Kouta was sound a out with a clean set of clothes as she had intentions on cleaning off the caked on blood Lucy stopped in front of Mew.

"Mew don't go off wandering here,understand?"

"Mew!"Mew said nodding her head.

Lucy walked off into the shower,leaving Mew sitting there.

In Lucy's room however Koutahad awoken to the sound of the shower coming he opened the door he nearly fainted as he saw a beautiful girl.

Mew turned her head facing Kouta tilting her head and parting her lightly cherry colored lips.

"Mew?"

Kouta nearly his mouth with his hand he pulled it away quickly noticing soon felt the blood rush to his face.(Shes so cute,beautiful so amazing that voice that face that bod-)

"Mew?"Mew said looking directly in Kouta's eyes.

(When did she get so close?)Kouta slightly leaned leaned closer so curious as to what made the strange boy's face change could't take his hands on her shoulders he lightly pushed Mew backed.

"Ok,who are you?"

"Mew."

"Mew, what are you doing here?"

"...mew"

"What?"

"...mew..."

"Can't you ta-"(Shes just like Lucy use to be way back 10 years ago.)

Mew eyes began to felt the saddness in the boy's heart she didn't like wanted it to noticing the tears quickly tried to calm her down.

"What did you do to her?"Lucy said walking out the bathroom.

"Nothing,I just touched her an-"Mew ran into Lucy's arms burying her face into her older female just stared at flattened and tail between her legs Mew didn't let go.

"Nothing huh?"

Kouta just walked away he didnt feel like arguing it was just shot dagger glares as he walked back down at Mew she softly patted her head rubbing her ears let out a soft purr in agreement.

"Mew are you ok?"Lucy softly whispered in the younger girls blushed slightly nodding.

(She listened to what I said even when I lefted her alone with Kouta a complete stranger to her...)

Kouta returned holding three cans of flavored two down he bent down to hand one to stard at it as Kouta opened it he stuck it out at just stared looking back at Lucy Lucy nodded at took the can sniffing it hesitating to she took a drink of her tail in approvement.

Kouta just laughed reaching out to rub her flinched ears flattening against her head.

"I wont hurt you Mew I promised I am friend" Kouta said rubing Mews ears.

Mews cheeks turned a dark red leaning into the smiled never in her 26 years in life never did she think that anyone else could make her smile and feel like herself,but Mew this goddess made her feel this way and she couldnt be more happy.

Kouta feeling the soft velt ears and felt his heart trip over its couldnt explain what he was feeling it was electrifing.

Mew stared at them both smiling.

****

Hi Thanks for reading Im sorry if you dont like it but please review!I love reading them I will be updataing as soon as possible but I at least want 5 reviews please,Oh also for those who read Forbidden pairing Kagome/Kagura I am the same author lol but yah. C ya next time^^

Lucy:So am I gonnaa get the girl or is he gonna get her?

Ko:Hmph jealous?

Me:^^' there there no fighting

Lucy:Kouta don't be rude,I saved her so I should be her lover.

Ko:But its obivous she lkes me so I should be here lover

Me:^^'Readers you should go before it gets ugly...heh later


End file.
